


Protection

by LoveandScience



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveandScience/pseuds/LoveandScience





	Protection

“So, I had Lance-Constable Limeon, here, infiltrate the group.” The Commander of the Watch took a few steps away from the other copper, towards Lord Vetinari. “He confirmed that they do, in fact, have a plot to kill you. He was supposed to finish the job today, but obviously--” And then Vimes noticed the Lance-Constable reach for something. Reacting only on instinct, he threw himself in front of the Patrician, feeling a stab in his arm before crashing to the ground.  
The black-clad Assassin immediately threw two poison darts at his assailant, which stuck in the man's neck. Vetinari motioned for his clerks, who had not made it across the room fast enough, to deal with the body.  
All Vimes remembered of the next few hours were two distinct flashes.  
A needle being jammed into him. And everything went dark.  
Somehow conscious again, he became aware that he was vomiting violently into a toilet. One arm across his chest steadied him, and a hand held back his soaking wet hair. Blackness.  
When he came to again, he noticed that he was tucked into an obscenely comfortable bed. His right hand felt warm. Vimes turned to look at the source.  
Sitting in a chair, staring at him, the Patrician made no move to release Vimes' hand from between his own two.  
Sam decided not to ask about it, and rest his head back on the pillow. “Limeon?” The copper in him wanted to know.  
“It seems he met with a rather unfortunate demise after he poisoned you,” Vetinari answered, his tone betraying nothing.


End file.
